memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainmike/archive 5
<< User talk:Captainmike/archive Mbeta vs NCwiki Is supposed to be a replacement for , or...? -- Sulfur 02:36, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :I'm aiming for a short version to use inline in a character list... however, i must confess ignorance, i forgot or wasn't aware existed. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:10, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks Just a quick 'thank-you' for sorting out the little errors on the 'Sandwich' page. I was about to edit it myself when my laptop chose exactly that moment to die. Jayunderscorezero 18:06, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :no prob.. as you could tell from all the linking i've been doing, its a favorite topic of mine right now (eating a sandwich) .. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:07, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Peter Pan Characters I've got comic frame captures of some of the characters for the PP character page. So hurry up and finish editing it so that you can put 'em in. :) File:PP McCoy.jpg|McCoy File:PP Spock.jpg|Spock File:PP Kirk.jpg|Kirk File:PP Tanka.jpg|Tanka File:PP Scott.jpg|Scotty File:PP Uhura.jpg|Uhura File:PP Sulu.jpg|Sulu File:PP MRess.jpg|M'Ress File:PP Chekov.jpg|Chekov File:PP Wodsworth.jpg|Wodsworth File:PP Uhura correct.jpg|Uhura (correct version) File:PP Sulu correct.jpg|Sulu (correct version) File:PP Chapel.jpg|Chapel File:PP Connors.jpg|Connors Enjoy -- Sulfur 16:25, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks for catching the spelling mistake On the sub-commander page. Appreciate it. (Almost feel bad for soiling your artful discussion page with this one-liner. Feel free to delete the comment if you want for aesthetic reasons! :P) :no problem. i also altered the phrasing to show how the equivalency (or lack thereof) was applied, but not really explained as chosen to be applied... -- Captain M.K.B. 03:53, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ISDb vs spelled-out link? What was the point of changing the template to the long, spelled-out form of the link? Both end up in the same place in the end...? -- Sulfur 04:20, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :accidentally copied a subst: tag into the template when i was editing. reverted. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:37, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Marvel TOS Stuff Give me a couple of days with these, I hope to be able to get all of the issue articles created and filled out a bit. It's a series that has been languishing for too long. Mind you, not without reason. ;) -- Sulfur 15:45, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Sweet. I have the whole set kicking around here somewhere, but as with Gold Key, I've (lately) only skimmed it looking for popular artists, UFP ship names and SF personnel. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:47, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Understood. Anyhow, I've got all of the covers ready to upload already. I just don't want to put all of the images online without the articles around them. And I don't have hours and hours to sit down and do it all. Dammit! :) Either way, I hope to have all of the skeleton articles up by tomorrow. I was considering trying to go through and get references and characters from them after that, depending how painful that is. I also created the character page (but it's a total skeleton at this point in time too) just to get rid of the redlink. :) I'll leave a note on here when I'm done creating the base articles though. -- Sulfur 15:52, 27 March 2007 (UTC) 5 issues left to create! Almost there! :) -- Sulfur 22:28, 2 April 2007 (UTC) In case you hadn't noticed... all of the Marvel TOS issue skeletons are now done. My next task is to work through the red links to artists, authors, etc, and try to fill them out, getting all of their credits something akin to "correct" along the way. I see that you're helping out with Frank Miller's article. -- Sulfur 04:50, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :Nice work! Like I said, I'll be copying characters and ships info from my own site whenever i find a correlation. :on Frank Miller -- i noticed that the cover he is credited on is also linked from Klaus Janson. I'm assuming that Miller pencilled and Janson inked (their usual team-up roles) -- is there a signature on the cover? -- Captain M.K.B. 13:45, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Which site is your own? Out of curiosity? And great on copying further references and details to them. I'm working on the creators right now, knocking out their articles. Whee! In terms of the cover that Miller did, yah, Janson inked it as far as I can tell -- and pretty much every comic related website out there supports that. I don't see any signatures on the cover, but then, out of the 18 issues, I can only find a signature one on cover, so that doesn't really help either. :) Each issue that I've done has full creator credits in there, showing who did what on the issue, including who did what with the cover. -- Sulfur 13:55, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :http://galactopedia.captainmike.org .. haven't updated in years, but there's where i catalogued everything before MA came around. -- Captain M.K.B. 13:59, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Star Trek Unlimited So, all of the issues are complete, but as you noted... naming issues. The original page had each story linked separately, but that breaks from the way that we've done every other comic book here on MA, and I don't like the idea of having two articles (or three) for one comic. As such, I combined the titles with "and", and kinda sorta hoped for the best. I considered a few other ways, but couldn't find a single other method that seemed to work all that well, unfortunately. After all, naming an article "Comic Book Series, Issue #X" seems kinda stupid to me... :) Either way, the entire series is done, and is in need of character work... at some point in time. I wasn't sure what to even name the character pages either, so I left out the template entirely. The next thing I plan to work on is the Marvel DS9, Marvel VOY, and Star Trek: Early Voyages issues that are missing. That is, once I finish the Ill Wind mini-series. Such joy! :) -- Sulfur 03:00, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Perry's Planet See my response to your questions here: Talk:Perry's Planet. I think that should answer all of the questions you had on the matter. I hope. :) -- Sulfur 15:43, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks bunches! this clears up a few things. -- Captain MKB 16:07, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Comics progress Just fyi... All of the Malibu, WildStorm, etc comics are done now. Only one series of Marvel to go (Starfleet Academy... I just finished Early Voyages tonight), and then the only comics left on the "todo" list are new ones not out yet (ie, the IDW ones), and the DC stuff. Sweet! :) -- Sulfur 02:21, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Bitchin' work! I've been knee deep in Star Charts lately but I've still been poking around Gold Key stuff whenever I can. -- Captain MKB 02:24, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Update... everything except the DC comics are done now, and I'm working through those as we speak. Egad! Anyhow, reason for writing... the DC Comic timeline article that's on here right now -- would it be useful at MB do you think? I could copy it over there (since I put the entire thing together myself). Thoughts? -- Sulfur 18:14, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Image Citations There are a bunch of images that you either created, uploaded, or may possibly have familiarity with found on the list of pages lacking citation, including File:Mov adm-sleeve.png, File:Mov radm-sleeve.png, File:Mov vadm-sleeve.png, File:Mov vadm.png, File:Mirror ltcmdr.png, File:Captain-Commodore sleeve stripes, 22nd century.png. Could you possibly be able to properly describe and cite the images so as to enhance their credibility? Thanks! --Alan 04:38, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Are you Speedy Deleting? The deletion of those images should have been discussed in the community, espeically since there appears to be an unwritten "implied existence" rule as seen on Starfleet ranks. I plan to ask for them undeleted in any case so it can be talked about. Thats exactly why I started the discussion on the talk page. -FleetCaptain 20:22, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry, those images are my own personal work and I have the right to request their deletion. If you upload any brigadier or major general stars yourself I would be glad to submit them to a community discussion before deleting them. -- Captain MKB 20:24, 12 September 2007 (UTC) But once you upload them here, they become the community property. I've asked some folks to look into it; I think they should be undeleted. -FleetCaptain 20:29, 12 September 2007 (UTC) :If you want to take it upon yourself to do so, that would be fine. I disagree with your assertion that unseen US insignia need to be illustrated, and since this is a Star Trek wiki, there is more point to include unseen Star Trek insignia than there is to include unseen US insignia. :However, if you want to ask an admin, I am an admin, and I know for a fact that artwork can be deleted by the the artist -- however I have released these into the public domain, so I guess it couldn't hurt for you to find other copies and upload them yourself. I myself would vote for their deletion, however, if prompted to, on the basis of their being unseen. -- 20:33, 12 September 2007 (UTC) See the discussion I've begun on the "implied existence" of ranks. The one and two star generals are a dead ringer for this. And, yes, you might be an admin, but I'm sure its true that admins shouldnt use their powers in articles they are actively involved with. And, I tend not to bow too low to admins :-) Thats not a crack against you or any admin in particular; Ive just found that more and more I've run into 20+ something college students who have become admins and think they have some kind of power over other people (such as me) and I should respect them for that. As a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy with Persian Gulf service under my belt, I quickly get turned off by that. But once again, that doesnt apply to you; you have been honest, polite, and sincere in this discussion. Thank you! -FleetCaptain 20:43, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::ATTENTION: Talk:United States military insignia. -- Cid Highwind 20:51, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Your question I answered your question/statement. You shouldnt get so bent out of shape if someone questions something you do here. And I thought I was pretty nice up above and didnt make any statements about you personally. I just think one must be cautious accepting people based on a title. As far as the copyright thing goes, I actually have years of experience about this since I've dealt with several cases of military insignia pictures being published in books and journals. I actually had to deal with a lawsuit one time where a guy was claiming he had the rights to the United States Air Force pilot badge and was filing a claim against Randolph Air Force Base for displaying it on their homepage! So, thats where I'm coming from here. But, I did read your viewpoint and they are good points; they just need to be discussed in a wider forum before I will personally accept them is all. -FleetCaptain 21:42, 12 September 2007 (UTC) An Appeal I made a recent edit of Fleet Captain, and FleetCaptain said some mean things: (cur) (last) 17:28, 4 January 2008 FleetCaptain (Talk | contribs) (intro pic added) (cur) (last) 17:26, 4 January 2008 FleetCaptain (Talk | contribs) (→Background - corrected to what the book actually says) (cur) (last) 16:16, 4 January 2008 GNDN (Talk | contribs) (→Background - SFTM). Not having ready access to the Manual, I looked here. Please advise. --GNDN 18:12, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :My site is a bit unclear, the three-stripe insignia was indeed featured in the SF Tech Manual -- but in the manual it was referred to as "commodore". I didn't include that in the citation on captainmike.org, and i apologize for the confusion. :As to Mr. FC being mean, I wouldn't worry -- just saying things matter-of-factly in a two-sided conversation will usually clarify who is getting what, from what source... -- Captain MKB 18:18, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Renomination of Leslie You did the initial work on the Leslie page by simply listing his appearances a long time ago. Since then, the efforts of reg. users and anons have improved the article. Last March, it was nominated as a Featured Article, but the nomination was opposed by one person who suggested a peer review. The article has been modified since then by taking the objection into account. Since the waiting period has elapsed for renomination, it would be fitting if you could renominate the Leslie page as a Featured Article. -- Anon 12:38, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Request for enlightenment Seeing as you created the article, by chance, could you recall the episode (for citation) that the map referencing NGC 5139 appeared in? Thanks! :) --Alan del Beccio 04:53, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :No specific episode, it was a graphic that was part of the Astro Lab set, so it was in every episode that had Astrometrics in it. -- Captain MKB 04:56, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I believe I was working off the assumption that the graphic was part of the "static" imagery in the set, looking at the deletion discussion for the screencap I was working from, it seems we might have been dealing with a single episode-specific cap -- but which episode, i don't know -- i watch little voyager. -- Captain MKB 05:16, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Okay, I just thought I would ask the source, seeing if you recalled where you got your information from when you wrote it. I save it because it was linked to other pages citing the same reference. You think we should just up and delete it then, per the deletion discussion? --Alan del Beccio 21:49, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Looking for input regarding video-wikis on Memory Alpha Hi, As you may have heard, in the next few days there will be a new collaborative video feature on Memory Alpha. The feature is based on technology created by Kaltura, where I work. We’re really excited to have our technology on Memory Alpha and are hoping that it can be a great tool for the Memory Alpha community. I am contacting you and a few other administrators hoping that you can tell me where you think collaborative videos might fit in within Memory Alpha. We have a few people that are great with rich-media, and that are active in the community and would like to get a few videos rolling as soon as the feature goes live. For example – what pages do you think could benefit from a collaborative video that any user can add, edit and remix? Are there 5-10 top pages/topics that you think could be cool to add videos to? Any specific ideas of the kind of videos the community would like? Maybe a tribute to a certain character, or possibly a video that talks about why people joined Memory Alpha, etc. Any input you could provide would be excellent, we’re hoping that the Memory Alpha community gets familiar with the collaborative video feature and enjoys it. Thank you! Lishkee 14:20, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Antares logo Hi. Me again with another Captainmike specific thing-a-ma-job. It has been pointed out here that this image you created is not accurate, at least now that you can see it in HD. Take a look if you get a moment. Thanks --Alan 14:55, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :I used the Encyclopedia as a template when I drew it -- those screwballs! -- Captain MKB 02:10, 21 November 2008 (UTC)